El juego del destino
by luishana
Summary: Debía mantener su promesa, llegar hasta el final y cumplir su ultimo deseo. Por él, Sakura será capaz de todo, hasta de cargar con la muerte... Sasuke y Sakura se conocieron por el destino, mismo quien los separo, ahora los une tras una desgracia. UA
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia...

Diran, esta mujer no mas hace nuevos y no termina los viejos jaja, neee ya pronto estaran listos todos, no desespereis... :P

Bien, esta historia la tenia pensada de uff hace tiempo, viendo tantas cosas en la tv, espero y sea de su agrado como las pasadas...

Recuerden:

-Naruto no es mio, lo uso solo con fines de entretenimiento.

-Historia 100% original de mi mente...

enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Probablemente el clima se puso de acuerdo con la situación, llovía a cantaros en la ciudad de Konoha. El centro de la capital se veía desolado, salvo algunas personas que trataban de protegerse de la lluvia que los agarró de sorpresa. Y así como en la ciudad pasaba una tormenta, en el juzgado era igual. Decenas de personas reunidas por una sola razón: presenciar el juicio más sonado y controversial del año y probablemente de toda la década.<p>

—El juicio entra en sesión—anunció un hombre con uniforme.

Todo el estrado se puso de pie al ver entrar al juez Sarutobi, un hombre ya un tanto viejo, su mirada era calmada y siempre tenía una sonrisa y una palabra de aliento para todos, era como un abuelo para muchos. En la sala solo se escuchaban uno que otro susurro, sollozos de una madre destrozada y las gotas que azotaban el edificio.

— ¡Qué pase al estrado la acusada, Haruno Sakura!

Todos los presentes fijaron su mirada a la entrada donde apareció una chica de cabellos rosados, a pesar de estar en esa situación, se le podía observar serena. Su andar era lento, ya que caminar con esposas en manos y pies no era nada fácil, agregando por su atuendo, completamente anaranjado.

El guardia que la custodiaba soltó las esposas y cadenas que ataban a la chica y se sentó en la silla junto al juez para poder declarar.

—Haruno Sakura ¿Jura decir la verdad, solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad?—preguntó el guardia sosteniendo un gran libro.

—Lo juro—dijo en un susurro que apenas si se pudo apreciar.

Todos los presentes tomaron asiento, el juez Sarutobi carraspeo su garganta y miro a la acusada.

—Señorita Haruno, está usted acusada de asesinato en primer grado. ¿Cómo se declara?

La tensión invadió el lugar. Él apretó sus manos con fuerza y rechinó sus dientes, tanto que se podían escuchar como castañuelas. No perdía de vista los movimientos de la chica, parecía un depredador observando a su presa, el coraje y la ira lo invadían, pero dejaría que la justicia hiciera su trabajo. Total, si no sale como él quiere, siempre existe la justicia propia.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, a todos los presentes y un hueco en su estomago se formo al verlo a él, al ver la mirada de odio. Esa sensación de nuevo. Bajó su mirada con tristeza tratando de evitar la de él, sentía que todo el mundo la juzgaba, que todo el mundo la señalaba, pero no podía darse por vencida, tenía una misión y debía cumplirla, se lo prometió. Y con todo el valor que pudo dijo mas decidida:

— ¡Inocente!—su mirada mostraba determinación, tenía que continuar hasta el final.

**2 años antes…**

— ¿Viaje?—cuestionó Saori mientras hojeaba su revista mensual de cocina.  
>—Es por nuestra graduación—explicó Sakura tratando de convencer a su madre.<p>

Sabia de sobra que era una mujer muy testaruda y conservadora, debía aceptar que ella era igual, normalmente no le pedía algo con mucha insistencia, pero pensó que por ser su graduación del nivel medio sería buena idea. Además, ya en la universidad tendría muy poco o nada de tiempo para poder convivir con sus amigos, pues bien, había elegido la carrera de medicina y exigía de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, aparte agregándole la presión que hizo Ino, su rubia y entusiasta amiga.

—Sakura, sabes bien que no contamos con ese dinero—dijo la madre de la chica muy tranquilla—. No porque estés en una escuela privada quiere decir que podamos hacer esos gastos.

Si bien, Sakura estaba en una de las mejores escuelas privadas de Konoha, pero era gracias a una beca que se le otorgó por sus buenas calificaciones. Por eso mismo siempre procuró estudiar y mantener su promedio, es por eso que nunca asistía a las fiestas o mantuvo una vida muy sociable, como la de un adolecente normal, como diría su amiga.

—Será la última vez que te pida algo—insistió Sakura—. Además, Ino dijo que pagaría mis gastos.

—No puedes vivir toda la vida de limosna, hija—comentó Saori dándole vuelta a la página de la revista.

—Lo sé—dijo Sakura algo apenada. Comprendía lo que su madre le decía, pero Ino insistió tanto que no se le pudo negar, conocía bien a su amiga y no era nada lindo ver a Yamanaka Ino molesta—. Prometí pagarle a Ino.

—Eres muy insistente y testaruda, jovencita—dijo la gran señora Haruno. Bajó la revista y miro fijamente a su hija.

—Igual que tu, madre—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que son los genes—dio un largo suspiro.

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó Sakura con algo de cautela.

—Espero que sea la última vez.

Sakura sonrió con una gran alegría, corrió a abrazar –estrujar- fuertemente a su madre; algunas veces Sakura podía ser algo escandalosa.

—Gracias, madre—dijo aplaudiendo con sus manos.

—Solo promete que te enfocaras en tus estudios cuando todo esto termine—dijo Saori recobrando la compostura—. Recuerda que no debes decepcionar a tu padre.

Ambas miraron la fotografía que se encontraba en la estancia. El gran señor Haruno, un hombre con fuerte carácter, pero a la vez, con un gran corazón. Su uniforme demostraba la rudeza que llegó a demostrar de vivo, esos ojos verdes, tan lindos y a la vez penetrantes. Ya había pasado casi un año desde que murió en una misión. El ambiente alegre de hace unos momentos había desaparecido, aun estaba muy reciente para ellas y no podían evitar entristecerse al pensar en él, sobre todo Sakura.

—No lo defraudare—dijo Sakura acercándose al retrato—, ni a ti tampoco.

* * *

><p>— ¿Entonces si te dejo ir?—preguntó Ino con una gran euforia. Sakura alejó su celular para no ser aturdida por el grito de su amiga.<p>

Realmente era muy escandalosa. Sonrió la chica de cabellos rosas, ahora comprendía de donde había sacado esa actitud. Miró a su laptop y puso pause al video que se reproducía.

—Fue algo difícil convencerla, pero al final lo logre—dijo Sakura acercando de nuevo el móvil a su oreja.

— ¡Genial! ¿Ya tienes todo preparado?—cuestionó la rubia ya más calmada.

—No, me quede viendo el drama que te platique—respondió Sakura algo apenada.

—No cambias, frentona—regañó la rubia a su amiga—. Deja de estar viendo eso y ponte a preparar las maletas.

—En cuando termine el capitulo—rogó Sakura.

—No entiendo cómo te puede gustar tanto esas novelas coreanas—bufó Ino soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

—Es que Kim Hyung Joong es tan guapo.

— ¡Ya basta, frentona!—gritó Ino algo exasperada—. Mañana paso por ti a las ocho, mas te vale estar lista.

Y la llamada acabó. Una mueca de puchero puso la chica, su amiga siempre la regañaba, pero aun así la quería. Desde que entró al colegio los alumnos la molestaban por no ser del mismo círculo social, pero ella se porto amable, a su estilo claro está. Ino la ha acompañado en las buenas y en las malas, convirtiéndose en su mejor amiga; no era la única, también estaba Hinata, pero había un vínculo más especial con Ino.

Reaccionó y sonrió, definitivamente se la pasaría muy bien en esas vacaciones.

—Bu-bueno, no pasa nada si termino de ver el capitulo ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>— ¡Teme, viniste!<p>

Naruto corrió para llegar con su amigo, un chico de cabellos negros y un carácter muy temperamental.

—Hmp.

Uchiha Sasuke, un joven que hacía suspirar a cualquier fémina que se le cruzara por el camino, contrario a los hombres, que hacía que lo quisieran golpear. Arrogante y solitario, así era Sasuke. A diferencia, Uzumaki Naruto era un sol brillando, no solo por el rubio de sus cabellos, sino que irradiaba luz con esa sonrisa tan energética. Ahí se encontraba el grupo de la escuela privada para hombres de Konoha.

—Tenía que venir a cuidarte, si no te puedes ahogar—comentó Sasuke soltando su maleta junto a la de los demás.

— ¡Ha-ha! Ya aprendí a nadar—dijo el rubio muy orgulloso.

—Sasuke, decidiste venir—comentó Kiba acercándose al par de muchachos, abrazó de lado a Sasuke, pero el pelinegro solo se soltó. Kiba es la persona más energética después de Naruto, un joven de cabello castaño y sonrisa perruna.

—Sí, será muy divertido—dijo Naruto alzando su brazo en forma de victoria.

— ¿Y sabes por qué será aun más divertido?—susurró Kiba con algo de morbo y una mirada algo pervertida, la cual Naruto contestó con otra igual.

Sasuke rodo sus ojos, le hartaba la actitud de esos dos.

* * *

><p>— ¡Porque también irán los chicos del colegio de hombres!—gritó Ino muy emocionada.<p>

—No grites, cerda—dijo Sakura algo avergonzada ya que todo el mundo había fijado su mirada en su rubia amiga.

—Es que imagina… playa, sol y chicos guapos…

—Nadie te asegura que los chicos del colegio sean guapos—comentó Sakura bajando a su amiga de su sueño.

—Que malvada, frentona—regañó Ino—. No porque no se parezcan a tu Kim Hyung Joong no son guapos. Deberías dejar tu mundo de ensueño y pensar en los chicos alcanzables.

—Es que Kim Hyung Joong tiene algo que me encanta—dijo Sakura ignorando a su amiga.

— ¿Qué, su frialdad hacia las mujeres, su egocentrismo?—preguntó Ino con ironía.

—Solo es así por sus personajes, pero tal vez sí.

—No tienes remedio, frentona.

Las chicas rieron completamente. Ino fijo su mirada, ya habían llegado al punto de reunión. Ahí ya se encontraban varias chicas del colegio que inmediatamente reconocieron. Sakura saludó a algunas, mientras que Ino fijaba su mirada más al fondo, donde estaba su objetivo: los chicos del colegio.

—Hinata.

Sakura se acercó a su amiga, una tierna y tímida chica que esperaba serenamente sentada en la sombra.

—Sakura—saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. ¿Dónde está Ino?

—Buscando a su presa—dijo Sakura con algo de burla.

* * *

><p>Como si de un espía se tratase, Ino observaba escondida a todos los especímenes machos, como los llama ella. Estaba completamente fascinada, había de todos los gustos, sabores y colores; según ella. Miró más detenidamente y vio a un chico realmente guapo, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por inercia, necesitaba saber el nombre de ese dios griego, esculpido por los mismos ángeles.<p>

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ino?

La rubia se detuvo súbitamente, giró para ver quien se había atrevido a interrumpirla en una misión tan importante como esta. Miró con desgano que era Shikamaru, su perezoso vecino y amigo.

—Me asustaste, Shikamaru—dijo Ino para cambiar de tema.

—Aun no me contestas lo que te pregunté—insistió el chico de la coleta.

—Quería… quería comprobar si habías venido—dijo mirando disimuladamente hacia donde estaba aquel chico, para su suerte ahí seguía.

—Ayer te dije por teléfono que si—contestó el chico.

—Bien, solo quería asegurarme, eres demasiado holgazán y uno nunca sabe—expresó la chica fingiendo preocupación.

—Seguro—rodo sus ojos por lo poco sutil que es su amiga.

— ¿Y quién es ese chico que está ahí?—cuestionó la chica sin tapujos.

— ¿Quién? ¿Sasuke?

—Así que se llama Sasuke—susurró Ino con algo de malicia mordiendo su labio.

—Es un patán, no te acerques a él—advirtió Shikamaru.

—Seguro—dijo Ino imitando el tono que él había usado antes.

* * *

><p>—Buenos días—dijo Kurenai. La profesora encargada del viaje, una mujer muy bella e inteligente—. Reúnanse todas por favor.<p>

—Llego Kurenai-sensei, iré por Ino—dijo Sakura a su amiga.

Hinata le indicó que ella cuidaría el equipaje, así Sakura pudo ir tranquila a buscar a Ino y no sería una tarea difícil, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba la rubia. Caminó sigilosamente, no quería que pensaran que también ella andaba espiando a los chicos, buscó en todos lados y no encontraba a su amiga. Se sintió nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tantos hombres, así que decidió mejor regresar, tal vez Ino ya estaba allá. Giró rápidamente y comenzó a correr sin fijarse.

Corrió tan rápido que termino tropezando con alguien, ambos chocaron sus cabezas y cayeron al suelo. Sakura comenzó a sobar su cabeza, esto no era un buen inicio de vacaciones, pero, fue un accidente. Los que presenciaron el suceso se acercaron, entre ellos Ino.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura?—preguntó Ino mientras ayudaba a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

—Sí, creo que si—contestó ella algo aturdida.

— ¿Estás bien, teme?—preguntó el rubio ayudando a su amigo, el cual solo lo empujó y se levantó por sí solo.

—La próxima vez ten más cuidado—dijo Sasuke algo fastidiado.

—Lo siento—dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

Levantó su mirada y pudo apreciar bien a la persona con la que había chocado. Y el impacto cayó nuevamente en ella, como cuando te arrojan agua helada, como cuando alguien te da una cachetada que mueve todos tus sentidos. Los ojos más hermosos que en su vida haya visto. Una mirada tan penetrante y fría que sintió escalofríos. Miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotearle en el estomago, juraba que el aire comenzaba a irse.

—Hmp.

Se alejó de ahí con hastío, una más que caía ante la maldición de sus encantos, era algo que le desesperaba de sobre manera, al parecer, el viaje será bastante aburrido.

* * *

><p>Bien, puse un adelanto de el contexto de la historia, espero no arruinar las sorpresas que vienen a continuacion... gracias por leer y seguirme, recuerden pasar a mi pagina de FB que esta en mi perfil, gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en las otras =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo la segunda entrega... espero y les agrade...

Disclaimeraplicado...

* * *

><p>—Te envidio, frentona. Tienes una gran suerte.<p>

Era la séptima vez que Ino se lo decía. La rubia no paraba de hablar desde que subieron al autobús que los llevaría a su destino vacacional y eso a Sakura le estaba cansando un poco. Por suerte para Sakura y mala para Ino, los chicos habían iban en otro autobús, hubiera sido algo bochornoso para la chica de cabellos rosas tener que soportar también la presencia de ese chico. Sakura trataba de ignorarla sumergiéndose en su libro, una novela de romance y erotismo, como le gustaban a ella.

—Ya me lo habías dicho, cerda—dijo Sakura rodando los ojos, cerró su libro—. Podrías superarlo, por favor.

— ¿Superarlo?—gritó Ino con indignación—. Haber chocado con ese bombón, no cualquiera.

—Para mí fue algo vergonzoso—explicó la chica abriendo de nuevo el libro.

—Es que no lo ves como yo—dijo Ino arrebatándole el libro a su amiga—. Ahora tienes un excelente pretexto para hablarle, no podía ser mejor.

Sakura miró con desaprobación a su amiga, no tenía remedio.

-0-

— ¿Shikamaru?—llamó el rubio a su compañero que estaba sentado detrás de él. Naruto se puso de rodillas y se giró para apreciar mejor a su amigo, ya que a su lado estaba Sasuke sentado.

— ¿Qué quieres, Naruto?—preguntó Shikamaru con un gran bostezo.

— ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas?—cuestionó Naruto muy interesado.

—Hablas de la rubia y la chica que chocó contra Sasuke ¿verdad?—el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

El mencionado no pudo evitar poner un poco de atención a esa plática, no es que las chicas le hubieran interesado o algo así, simplemente siempre, cualquier cosa que lo relacionara le interesaba.

—La rubia se llama Yamanaka Ino, es mi vecina—comentó Shikamaru.

— ¿Y la _pelirrosa_?—preguntó Naruto con mucho mas interés.

—No sé quien sea, supongo que amiga de Ino—respondió el Nara.

—Demonios—maldijo el rubio. Quería saber el nombre de esa chica, realmente le pareció hermosa.

—Ahora, si ya no tienes ninguna duda, deja dormir.

Shikamaru tomó una manta y se arropo para evitar que Naruto siguiera molestándolo. El rubio miró a Chouji que iba sentado a un lado de Shikamaru, esperaba que él supiera algo más pero Chouji solo elevo sus hombros en señal de que no sabía más que él.

Naruto se sentó bien en su asiento y miro de lado a Sasuke, el cual se encontraba con su reproductor de musica y mirando hacia la ventana. Naruto recargó su cabeza y miro al frente, llegando a la playa lo primero que haría es preguntarle su nombre.

-0-

Para fortuna de todos los estudiantes, el viaje no fue muy largo. La playa solo se encontraba a dos horas de la ciudad de Konoha. Para muchos de ellos, eran viajes que hacían cada fin de semana, pero para Sakura era una maravilla, nunca había ido a la playa así que se sentía ansiosa por verla por primera vez.

Los autobuses se estacionaron en la entrada de un maravilloso hotel, a simple vista podía apreciarse lo lujoso; palmas que adornaban la enorme entrada que tenía, también una fuente que le daba el toque perfecto. Todos los alumnos bajaron con entusiasmo para reunirse en el lobby. Sakura estaba maravillada con todo lo que veía, ya con ver el puro hotel se emocionaba, nunca había estado tampoco en un lugar tan lujoso.

Los profesores a cargo, Kurenai y Asuma se dirigieron a la recepción para poder revisar sus reservaciones. Mientras tanto los alumnos bajaron sus maletas, estaban realmente ansiosos, algunos querían llegar a su habitación correspondiente y descansar, otros no podían esperar para meterse a la alberca o ir al mar.

Ino, por otro lado, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a buscar a su objetivo. Miró por donde estaba el otro autobús y comenzó a buscarlo. No tardó mucho en localizarlo y sonrió con victoria, ahora solo tenía que convencer a su amiga de hablarle.

Y la rubia no era la única con esa idea; Naruto buscaba la oportunidad para acercarse a la joven de cabellos rosas, pero no sabía cómo. Pensó como primera opción que Sasuke le hablara con el pretexto de su aparatoso choque, pero era obvio que su amigo no accedería a eso; le diría que es algo infantil y estúpido, así que descartó esa idea. Pero ya encontraría la forma.

Los profesores llamaron a todos para que se reunieran en el lobby. Ya todos con sus maletas esperaron las indicaciones de sus profesores.

—Bien, son habitaciones de cuatro personas, así que elijan a sus compañeros de habitación—indico Asuma, tratando de hablar lo más fuerte posible para que todos escucharan.

Inmediatamente los alumnos comenzaron a organizarse y elegir compañeros de habitación. Naruto no perdió oportunidad y le indicó –o más bien, le ordenó– a Sasuke que sería su compañero. Él pelinegro solo respondió con un monosílabo, para él no era muy relevante con quien estaría en la habitación.

— ¿Qué tal tu, Kiba?—cuestionó el rubio.

—Seguro, pero también deberás incluir a Shino.

—Seguro.

Naruto miró a Shino por un momento y notó un aura negra a su alrededor, el chico miró fijamente al rubio y simplemente susurró:

—Nunca me tomas en cuenta, Naruto.

Naruto rió con nerviosismo y se alejó un poco de ahí, debía concentrarse en su misión: saber el nombre de esa chica.

-0-

—Obviamente vamos a dormir nosotras juntas ¿Verdad?—cuestionó Ino a Sakura y Hinata.

—Seguro que si—contestó la chica de cabellos rosas.

—Pero, solo somos tres, necesitamos una chica mas—comentó Hinata.

—Lástima que no podamos invitar a un chico—dijo Ino con desilusión.

—Estas muy mal, cerda—dijo Sakura algo irritada.

— ¿Ya son cuatro?—preguntó Kurenai acercándose a las chicas.

—Falta solo una—respondió Hinata.

—Al parecer ya todas tienen sus respectivas habitaciones, así que les tocó suerte y dormirán ustedes tres solas.

La maestra les entregó dos tarjetas, las cuales tenían el número de la habitación y servían como llaves para abrir la puerta. Las chicas se miraron cómplices y sonrieron, al menos tendrían privacidad entre ellas.

-0-

—Entonces, aquí tienen sus tarjetas y el numero de su habitación—comentó Asuma entregándoles las tarjetas a Sasuke—. ¿Ya son cuatro?

—Si, ya somos todos—comentó Naruto abrazando a Sasuke de lado.

—Bien

—Suéltame, _dobe_—ordenó el pelinegro.

Los chicos se encaminaron a su habitación, la tarjeta indicaba el número 106, por lo cual supusieron que les tocaba en la primera planta. Naruto miró a sus demás compañeros y se dio cuenta que todos subían por el ascensor.

— ¿Somos los únicos que estaremos en el primer piso?—cuestionó el rubio a sus compañeros de habitación.

—Supongo—dijo Kiba.

—Para mí, mucho mejor—susurró Sasuke deslizando la tarjeta en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió y los chicos entraron a la habitación.

Kiba y Naruto corrieron para dejarse caer en las camas matrimoniales que se encontraban ahí. Shino dejo sus cosas en un rincón y miró a sus amigos, mientras Sasuke se asomó por la ventana que en realidad era un balcón, se podía apreciar la alberca y la barra, mas allá se podía ver el mar completo; el pelinegro dio un respiro profundo para llenar sus pulmones de aire puro.

-0-

—Aquí es, chicas—dijo Hinata señalando la habitación 107.

— ¡Qué bien! Necesito descansar un poco—comentó Sakura acercándose a Hinata—. Apúrate, cerda.

Las chicas se burlaron levemente al ver a su amiga jalar su enorme maleta, que más que para vacacionar, parecía que se había mudado.

—No entiendo para que trajiste tantas cosas—comentó Sakura acercándose a Ino para ayudarla con su maleta.

—Venimos a la playa, nunca sabes que se te puede ofrecer—respondió Ino deslizando la tarjeta para abrir la puerta.

Las chicas entraron y se maravillaron al ver la hermosa habitación, dos camas matrimoniales con un buro y una lámpara; un baño personal, un lavabo y peinador. Enfrente de las camas una gran televisión pantalla plana y a un lado una mesita con un par de sillas. Sakura se acercó al balcón y apreció el panorama que le ofrecía, se emocionó y sonrió como niña chiquita al ver a lo lejos el mar.

-0-

— ¿Sasuke?—llamó Naruto a su amigo—. ¡Ayúdanos con las maletas!—gritó.

—Ya voy.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos con cansancio y se metió a la habitación de nuevo, ya tendría tiempo de apreciar bien todo. Sakura miró al balcón de al lado, había escuchado una voz que le resultaba familiar, pero no vio nada ni a nadie.

-0-

—Creo que ya acomodamos todo, ahora si vamos a la playa—gritó Ino muy efusiva.

—Si, quiero ir a ver el mar—dijo Sakura con mucha ilusión.

—Nunca habías venido ¿Verdad?—preguntó Hinata muy emocionada por su amiga.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y sonrió con emoción, por fin conocería el mar. Desde pequeña su padre le había prometido que irían, pero por una u otra razón, nunca pudo cumplirle. Recordar eso hizo que Sakura se pusiera seria, aun extrañaba demasiado a su padre y una sensación extraña la invadió.

—No te pongas así, frentona—dijo Ino comprendiendo el estado de su amiga—. Vamos a la playa.

—Si, veras lo linda que es—agregó Hinata.

Sakura agradeció el intento de sus amigas y sonrió feliz, a pesar de todo, siempre tendría a sus amigas que la levantarían si ella cae y eso realmente le hacía llenar ese vacío que sentía en ocasiones.

—Bien, vamos—dijo Sakura ya más animada, caminó y abrió la puerta con gran apuro.

Ino y Hinata sonrieron ante la actitud de su amiga, pero su sonrisa se borró al escuchar un grito en el pasillo.

Se levantaron y corrieron a la salida para ver que había pasado y grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo, de nueva cuenta, Sakura había tropezado con aquel pelinegro sexy.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí con una entrega mas... por fin le pude dedicar mas tiempo y espero hacerlo mucho mas, espero y sea de su agrado...

* * *

><p>— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Hinata ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie.<p>

— ¡Teme!—gritó Naruto al ver a su amigo, nuevamente, en el suelo.

—Lo siento—dijo Sakura muy apenada.

—Al parecer eres bastante torpe—dijo Sasuke con un bufido.

La chica elevó la mirada y nuevamente se encontró con ese joven, y como si el universo tuviera una conspiración contra ella, volvieron a chocar. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

—No seas tan grosero con ella—regañó el rubio a su amigo—. Fue solo un accidente.

—Debería tener más cuidado, no puede ir por la vida tropezando cada vez que un obstáculo se le interponga.

Esas palabras llegaron a Sakura en otro sentido. Sintió una sensación extraña, no pudo evitar recordad a su padre, lo mismo que alguna vez él le dijo. El sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió. Sasuke miró de soslayo a todos los presentes y con fastidio se alejó con dirección desconocida.

—Disculpen a mi amigo, es un poco gruñón—dijo el rubio un poco apenado.

—Al parecer lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de amargado—sentenció la chica de cabellos dorados.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto—se presentó— y él es Inuzuka Kiba.

—Es un placer—saludó Kiba levantando su mano derecha.

—Yo soy Yamanaka Ino—miró a su lado—. Ella es Hyuga Hinata.

La mencionada hizo una leve reverencia con sus manos entrelazadas. Sonrió ante los chicos y no pudo evitar admirarlos, ambos tan sonrientes y con un brillo único. Un leve sonrojo irrumpió su rostro.

—Y ella es… ¿Dónde está Sakura?

* * *

><p>Sakura siguió por inercia a Sasuke. Esas palabras la habían dejado impactada, exactamente las mismas que su padre le dijo el día que falleció. Mordía su labio tratando de evitar que el llanto saliera. Caminaba sigilosa, pero a la vez rápida tras ese chico de cabellos negros. Él se detuvo en el lobby y por efecto ella también, era su oportunidad.<p>

—Disculpa—titubeó la chica.

Sasuke giró para encontrarse a la dueña de esa vocecilla molesta. Arqueó su ceja derecha haciendo una mueca de desagrado, esa chica de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó algo fastidiado.

¿Qué quieres? Buena pregunta. Sakura se había dejado llevar y pensando bien, ni siquiera sabía bien el porqué lo siguió. Dio un paso hacia atrás y trago su saliva; solo sonidos sin sentido salían de su boca.

—Bueno, yo…—trató de explicar, pero ni ella misma sabia.

—Eres una molestia—dijo Sasuke y sin más se retiro de ahí. Sakura entre el shock de sus pensamientos y el comentario de él, se quedó estática, neutra, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Solo atinó a bajar sus brazos y mirar como desaparecía de su vista. No sabía bien, pero algo había movido en su interior, una sensación muy extraña, pero reconfortante; tal vez por el hecho de que le recordó a su padre.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura?—preguntó Ino tocando su hombro. Ella salió de su letargo y miró a su amiga.

—Si, no te preocupes—dijo más tranquila.

— ¿Te hizo algo ese barbaján?—cuestionó la rubia algo molesta.

—No, estoy bien—respondió Sakura rápidamente.

—De verdad disculpen a mi amigo, a veces es algo hostil—comentó Naruto acercándose a las jovencitas.

—Hostil es poco—gruñó Ino.

— ¿Si estás bien, Sakura?—preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

—De verdad, estoy bien—dijo la chica de ojos verdes algo molesta—. Están peor que mi mamá.

Sakura suspiró para tratar de calmarse, sus amigas podían ser más hostiles que aquel joven, pensó con algo gracia. Miró a las dos chicas y vio que no venían solas; con ellas estaban dos jóvenes, los amigos de él.

—Por cierto, soy Haruno Sakura—dijo haciendo una leve reverencia—. Disculpen el espectáculo.

—No hay problema—sonrió el rubio—. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y él es Inuzuka Kiba.

—Un placer.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo para olvidar este aparatoso incidente?—propuso Naruto. Todos sonrieron y aceptaron, era agradable conocer gente nueva y más porque durarían bastantes días conviviendo, agregando que tenían hambre.

* * *

><p>Fueron al restaurante del hotel, Sakura se quedó algo preocupada, pues se veía caro y ella no traía mucho dinero; Ino le explicó que el restaurant ya venía incluido en los gastos. Entraron y de inmediato se fueron a servir, como tenia bufet cada quien se sirvió lo que más le gustaba. Tomaron una mesa con seis sillas y todos tomaron asiento. Entre pláticas, comentarios del viaje y de anécdotas, todos estaban pasando un agradable momento. Sakura trató de ignorar lo sucedido y se dedicó a conocer a sus nuevos amigos. Ambos le parecieron muy alegres y amables, aunque el rubio la veía demasiado y de cierta forma ella se incomodo.<p>

—Entonces también se van a graduar con nosotras—comentó Ino mientras tomaba un bocado de su plato.

—Si, por fin—comentó Naruto casi atragantándose con el ramen que había tomado.

—Haremos una fiesta para ese día, ojala y puedan ir—agregó Kiba dándole palmadas a Naruto para que no se ahogara.

—Eso suena estupendo—dijo Ino bastante animada.

— ¿Y qué piensan estudiar?—agregó Sakura ya que no había hablado casi nada y no quería que pensaran que era una antisocial.

—Yo entraré a la facultad de Veterinaria—contestó Kiba.

—Aun no estoy seguro, es probable que administración para poder llevar la empresa que mis padres me heredaron.

Naruto se quedó algo pensativo, inmediatamente todos dedujeron el porqué. Sakura se sintió de cierta forma identificada con él. También había perdido a su padre y era algo demasiado doloroso, no quería imaginarse si hubieran sido los dos; y aunque su madre no sea la mejor del mundo, la apreciaba.

—Yo voy a estudiar diseño—habló la rubia rápidamente para no deprimir el ambiente. Era experta en eso, ya que siempre tenía que hacerlo con Sakura.

—Qué bien—comentó Kiba.

— ¿Hinata, verdad?—dijo Naruto a la chica que había estado todo el tiempo silenciosa. Miró por un momento a Naruto y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas inmediatamente.

—Bueno, yo voy a estudiar también administración—dijo Hinata golpeando levemente sus dedos.

— ¡Qué bien! Nos tocara ir juntos—dijo Naruto ya más animado.

— ¿Y tú, Sakura?—preguntó Kiba algo curioso.

—Entrare a la facultad de medicina—explicó la de ojos verdes.

Todos siguieron comiendo y la hora del postre llegó, la mesa estaba repleta de pasteles, galletas y nieve, todos comieron gustosos aquella delicia. Naruto miró a la entrada y ahí se encontraba Sasuke. Se puso de pie y lo llamó. Los demás miraron de igual forma a la entrada y lo vieron.

—Teme, ven a comer postre—dijo Naruto muy entusiasmado con un gran platón de nieve.

Sasuke ignoró a su amigo y se sentó en la mesa mas apartada para comer solo. Naruto se sentó y siguió comiendo como si nada, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a los desplantes de su amigo. Nadie quiso comentar sobre lo sucedido así que siguieron en lo suyo, se la estaban pasando bastante bien como para amargarse por ese individuo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se notaba bastante fastidiado, la llamada que su hermano le acababa de hacer le echó a perder el día. Realmente le jodía mucho que estuvieran tan al pendiente de él, como si todavía fuera una cría. Para el colmo, Itachi solo lo llama para molestarlo y presionarlo sobre lo que tiene que hacer regresando de su último viaje de la preparatoria. Como si no tuviera suficiente ya.<p>

—_Pequeño hermano ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó Itachi al otro lado del auricular._

— _¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Sasuke bastante fastidiado—. ¿No me puedes dejar en paz ni siquiera en mis vacaciones?_

—_No te esponjes—dijo Itachi con una risa—. Solo quería saber cómo estabas._

—_Bien—dijo muy cortante—. ¿Eso era todo?_

—_No, también aprovecho para recordarte que mis padres regresan en dos días de Suna—comentó Itachi—. Me dijeron que ya tiene lista tu entrada para la Universidad._

—_Hmp._

—_Recuerda que papá quiere que seas un excelente abogado, no lo eches a perder, pequeño hermano idiota._

_No pudo refutar nada porque su hermano ya había colgado, dejando en su lugar aquel sonido intermitente que indicaba una llamada terminada. Sasuke bufó y guardó su celular. _

No entendía el afán de su hermano de molestarlo. Y ahora sus padres decidiendo su futuro, eso era aun peor. Ni siquiera le dieron oportunidad de elegir y de cierta forma, le dio algo de tristeza.

* * *

><p>— ¿Con quién hablabas?<p>

—Con mi hermano.

Una enorme oficina, bastante hermosa y elegante, con detalles rústicos pero también modernos. Itachi se puso de pie al ver a su tío Uchiha Madara entrar a la oficina. Un hombre muy recto y serio, de esas personas con las cuales no podías bromear sin esperarte lo peor.

— ¿Ya hablaste con tus padres?—preguntó el imponente hombre ignorando el comentario de su sobrino.

—Sí, dijeron que vendrían en dos días—comentó Itachi dejando que su tío se sentara en la silla principal de la oficina. Él, simplemente, se fue al otro lado del escritorio.

—Perfecto—dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado—. ¿Ya le diste la indicación a los del jet privado?

—Si tío, todo está listo.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué les parece si en la noche vamos a un bar?—preguntó Naruto saliendo del restaurant.<p>

—Me parece excelente idea—secundó la rubia.

Nadie más comentó y solo sonrieron, al parecer ellos dos son igual de entusiastas. Sakura pensó que no sería mala idea, para eso vino, para divertirse.

—No se diga mas, hoy en la noche nos vamos de fiesta—gritó Naruto.

—No estaría mal.

Todos giraron para ver al dueño de la voz, era Sasuke tras ellos bastante tranquilo. Lo miraron con sorpresa; Naruto esbozó una gran sonrisa y Sasuke solo pudo suspirar cansado. A pesar de todo, no era tan mala idea, para eso había venido, para divertirse. Miró a la chica de cabellos rosas y sonrió de lado, al parecer sería bastante entretenido.


End file.
